


Grounded in Reality

by Pandora151



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Force Visions, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Blood, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora151/pseuds/Pandora151
Summary: Cody had heard about Force visions before, but he had never witnessed one.  He didn’t think General Kenobi was the type of Jedi to get visions, especially considering how rare they were supposed to be.It appeared as though he was wrong.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 243





	Grounded in Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's a Whumptober fic from last year :)
> 
> Special shout-out to [hawkeykirsah](https://hawkeykirsah.tumblr.com/) and the Obi-Wan discord for helping me come up with this title! (It's been a long day, folks).
> 
> Oh, and also! I'm realizing this fic can definitely serve as a sort of prequel to [Keeper of the Force](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617231/chapters/56677846), but obviously you don't need to read one to understand the other. They should be able to stand separately from each other.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

The halls of the _Negotiator_ were quiet.

It made sense, considering it was in the middle of the flagship’s night-cycle, and the 212th had only just returned from a long campaign on Felucia.

After spending a few hours ordering rations and medical supplies for the ship, Commander Cody decided that he needed at least a few hours of sleep in order to even think about the growing pile of reports that needed to be completed.

Part of him looked forward to returning to Coruscant and just having a night off. He longed to have time to himself, to unwind from the war and all the stress that came along with it.

It would be…nice.

As he made his way to his cabin, an unrecognizable sound broke him away from his thoughts.

_Was that…?_

Cody stopped walking, cocking his head slightly.

Then, he heard it again.

It sounded like screaming, though it sounded far away, almost muffled.

This definitely wasn’t the first time one of his brothers had a nightmare after a campaign, especially after one where they had taken losses, but something still wasn’t completely right.

Besides him, none of the clones slept in the cabins. Whenever they spent a night on the _Negotiator,_ Cody’s brothers preferred to sleep in piles in one of the large empty hangars.

In fact, the only people who slept in the cabins were officers, and the only officer on the ship besides Cody was—

Immediately, Cody turned around and walked back towards the only room he knew was occupied in this area.

He knocked.

“General Kenobi?”

No response, but that did nothing to ease the anxiety gnawing at the pit of Cody’s stomach.

Cody knocked again, a bit louder than before.

“General, may I come—”

He was interrupted by a louder cry coming directly from inside the room.

_Something’s wrong_.

Deciding to ignore proper protocol, Cody entered an emergency override code into the panel, and the door slid open. Cody rushed in, eyes widening at the sight before him.

General Kenobi lay on the bunk, eyes half-lidded. He was mumbling under his breath and shaking so much that the bunk was shifting slightly as well. Cody would have thought he was having a horrible nightmare or something, were it not for the fact that everything in the room was _floating_.

“General Kenobi?” he asked, instantly moving forward to the Jedi’s side.

Kenobi didn’t respond except to start shaking more with a pained groan, as blood began to drip out of his nose.

Horrified, Cody froze.

_What is happening?_

“General!” he shouted, reaching for Kenobi’s left shoulder and shaking it.

Slowly, the floating datapads, plants, and piles of flimsiplast began to spin around the room. Kenobi was shaking, almost seizing under his grasp, and he was muttering something, voice strangled.

Barely dodging a flying datapad aimed directly for his head, Cody whispered an apology to his General before slapping him clean across the face.

Instantly, everything fell to the floor, and Kenobi’s eyes opened fully, staring up at Cody with hazy confusion.

Then he groaned, pressing one hand to his bleeding nose and the other to his forehead. He leaned his head back, arching his neck against the pillow.

“General Kenobi?” Cody asked quietly, sitting on the bed next to Kenobi. “Was that a Force vision?”

Cody had heard about Force visions before, but he had never witnessed one. He didn’t think General Kenobi was the type of Jedi to get visions, especially considering how rare they were supposed to be.

It appeared as though he was wrong.

The General’s eyes squeezed shut as the hand pressed to his nose scrubbed gently, in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding. He didn’t reply except to groan again, pressing the fingertips of his other hand to his temples.

“Yes,” Kenobi murmured. “I’m—” He cut himself off with a sharp groan, gritting his teeth.

“What do you need?” Cody asked, trying to keep his voice quiet. Kenobi’s face was pale, his breathing slightly uneven. It seemed like he was in pain, judging by the tightness in his jaw and the way his eyebrows were drawn together in a frown.

“Just…stay,” the General murmured, and he shivered.

Cody spotted a blanket folded neatly underneath Kenobi’s feet. Carefully, he pulled it out, unfolded it, and draped it over Kenobi’s shuddering form.

Sighing softly, Kenobi relaxed slightly, burrowing himself under the blanket.

“Thank you,” Kenobi murmured, eyelids fluttering. There was still a tightness in the way that he held himself, a sort of tension lingering from whatever he saw in the vision. “I’m…”

Kenobi frowned suddenly, deep in thought.

“You should rest, Sir,” Cody said, placing a calming hand on Kenobi’s shoulder. “I’m sure some sleep would do you some good.”

For a moment, it looked like the General was about to protest, but then a strange look crossed his face. “I suppose you’re right,” Kenobi replied softly, and he relaxed again, closing his eyes.

It took a few moments, but soon enough, General Kenobi fell asleep.

Cody sat back, sighing softly. He’d have to speak to the medics and probably the Jedi Healers about this when they got back to Coruscant.

“Sleep well, Sir,” Cody murmured softly, hoping that Kenobi would finally get the rest he so desperately needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr here: [Pandora15](https://pandora15.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Please leave a comment on your way out! :)


End file.
